


Интересное предложение

by fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Previous tag is left for ReFeRy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019/pseuds/fandom_Grindelwald_and_acolytes_2019
Summary: Бойся мыслей своих. Они имеют свойство реализовываться очень быстро.





	Интересное предложение

Абернети стоял позади и наблюдал за ним. Каждое движение, каждый жест вызывал у него трепетание внизу живота. Его голос звучал завораживающе, как тогда, в амфитеатре, так и сейчас, в зале Нурменгарда, где проходило собрание.

Он не понимал, что же такого нашел в Гриндельвальде, когда впервые его увидел (не исключено, однако, что к нему просто применили Империо или подлили в еду какое-то зелье). Абернети не знал, что в нем было такого, что он без раздумий шагнул следом. В ту пропасть, темноту, непроглядную тьму, которая опоясывает все вокруг этого волшебника. Шагнул еще тогда, в МАКУСА.

Каждый его жест имел свой скрытый смысл. Каждое слово произносилось с нужной интонацией, в необходимом ключе. И он никогда не разменивался по мелочам. Был строг и в то же время справедлив к тем, кто следовал за ним. Абернети не мог оторвать взгляда от его лица и эмоций, которые он демонстрировал собравшимся. Улыбался, мягко и благосклонно, но порой эта мягкость сменялась жесткостью и холодом во взгляде, который пронизывал все вокруг. И всех стоящих перед ним. И в такие моменты Абернети старался оказаться подальше. В гневе Гриндельвальд был поразителен, ужасен и прекрасен одновременно. Но попадать под горячую руку Абернети не хотел.

Абернети старался быть безупречным во всем. Гриндельвальд всегда четко знал, кого и как надо поощрить или наказать. А сам Абернети хотел, чтобы он посмотрел на него так, как смотрит на Винду, Криденса, Куинни. Он хотел оказаться настолько близко, чтобы иметь возможность не просто восторгаться им издалека, а касаться его бледной кожи, чувствовать горячее дыхание, узнать вкус его губ. Показать самому, на что он способен. Тем более с раздвоенным языком.

Внизу живота опять заныло, и Абернети постарался отогнать от себя щемящую тоску, потому что хотелось... да ничего не хотелось. Невозможно было слушать то, о чем сейчас говорил Гриндельвальд, потому что то, что сейчас происходило в его голове... Абернети облизнулся. И надвинул шляпу ниже, чтобы спрятать свое раскрасневшееся от непристойных мыслей лицо. Хватит. Думать. О том, о чем не надо сейчас думать. Он закусил губу, чтобы сдержать чувства, рвущиеся наружу.

Чья-то рука приподняла шляпу, пальцы коснулись лба. И Абернети замер, широко распахнув глаза. Он увидел перед собой шаривари, изумрудный пиджак и руку, протянутую к нему. По позвоночнику пробежал холодок, и Абернети медленно поднял голову, нервно высунул язык и снова спрятал его.

Геллерт Гриндельвальд стоял перед ним, и в его разных глазах читалось беспокойство и... что-то еще.

— Мистер Абернети, с вами все в порядке? Вы весь горите!

_«Да, горю. Потому что мне нужен ваш успокаивающий холод, чтобы остудить все внутри»._

— Да. Все в порядке. Просто в жар бросило. Наверное, тут слишком жарко.

Геллерт убрал руку, и Абернети понял, что все это время не дышал. Спокойный медленный выдох. Вдох. Гриндельвальд не уходил, а внимательно смотрел в глаза. 

— Зайдите ко мне после собрания, мистер Абернети. Кажется, у вас есть какое-то интересное предложение? — Мимолетная улыбка, и Гриндельвальд продолжил рассказывать о своих планах.

А Абернети стоял, пряча лицо под полами шляпы, и пытался не улыбаться так широко. Он и забыл, что самый страшный темный маг Европы умеет читать мысли и залезать в голову.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Теперь-то он сможет показать все, на что способен.


End file.
